


they say it's gotten out of hand and i'm obsessed with you

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [281]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Jakob discovers how beautiful and peaceful his son looks while sleeping.
Relationships: Deere | Dwyer/Flora/Joker | Jakob, Deere | Dwyer/Joker | Jakob, Flora/Joker | Jakob
Series: Commissions [281]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Jakob has no idea what comes over him, what leads him to trying something like this. At first, it all starts out so normally, a scene he is not at all unused to seeing. He has continued working tirelessly to make his son develop the same work ethic that he has, rather than turning out the slacker that he is, but Dwyer continues to brush him off at every turn, and, far too often, he finds his son sleeping right outside, so brazenly, where anyone could happen upon him.

It is as if he does not care about his image at all, willing to let the world know just how much of a lazy slacker he really is. Jakob is, unfortunately, used to coming across his son in such a position, and that is why things start normally. As he looms over Dwyer, watching him sleep on the ground, leaning up against a tree that serves as his shade right now, he can hardly believe that he would actually risk someone happening upon him like this.

It is easily one of the most disgraceful things that Jakob can imagine, and yet…that is when things start to stray from the normal script, when things start to shift in ways that he never could have predicted, and likely will never be able to explain. He looks down at his son sleeping there, debating on how he is going to wake him up, or if he should just focus on moving him somewhere a bit more private, when completely different impulses enter his mind.

Dwyer at least picked a place that is not often frequented by others. Though he is definitely still out in public, at least by the loosest definition of the world, he was not at that great of a risk of being caught by anyone that actually cared, because the few that come out here probably only do because they know that it can serve as a good place for an uninterrupted nap. And then there is Jakob, who found his way out here specifically because he had a feeling that he would be able to find Dwyer here.

Now the two of them are alone in a place where they could still be easily caught, and when Jakob asks himself if he should try and wake Dwyer and lecture him right here, or if he should try and move him back to his room, so that he can save the lecture for later, and take his time trying to wake the heavy sleeper, he arrives at an entirely different answer, that does not solve any of the problems at hand.

The answer he arrives at involves him leaning down over his son to touch his face, to gentle run a hand along his cheek, pushing his hair out of the way. Dwyer does not even begin to stir from that touch, but Jakob knew that would be the case. It takes a hell of a lot more than that to get this boy to wake up, and Jakob could likely get away with doing a lot to his sleeping form, all without getting much of a reaction at all.

He has no idea what has come over him, what has led to him thinking these sorts of things. None of this makes sense as an answer to the question of what he should do about his son, but his hands are soon wandering, not just touching his face, as his arousal continues to grow. His arousal? What is wrong with him, having all of these thoughts about Dwyer? Why is he doing this, even knowing that he is definitely pushing too many boundaries right now?

It is not difficult to get his hands under his son’s clothes, and Jakob shudders a bit, feeling the warmth of his body. Dwyer really is so warm, and he sleeps so peacefully, not noticing the fact that his own father is trying to feel him up right now. First, he pushes one hand up along his chest, just to feel his body. He is not exactly strong, but he is not weak either, and despite a bit of softness, Jakob can also feel some firmness there, proof of what little training he actually does.

And then his other hand pushes down, and he can feel his son’s cock, half-hard, and that realization startles him. Just what has him so worked up? Is he dreaming about something like that right now, while he is sleeping out in the open? That would certainly be worth more than a few lectures, but he knows that he can never tell him how he knew about that, that he would never be able to explain himself if he were asked.

And maybe it is his own touch inspiring this reaction. Maybe there were no dreams to start with, but now that Jakob is shamelessly touching him like this, he _is_ dreaming. Who would he be dreaming about? Would it be someone specific, someone that Jakob knows, or would it be some faceless stranger, just a body to take on that role in his dreams? Jakob is fairly certain that it goes without saying that, whoever it may be, it definitely isn’t him.

Not that he particularly wants his son having those sorts of dreams about him. He does not want to have anything to do with what is going on right now, his hands trembling as he wonders just how far he is going to push it, when he has a perfect opportunity like this.

Except Dwyer stirs a bit, and Jakob springs back, guilt written all over his face. Though Dwyer has not woken up just yet, now he is panicked, now he worries that he might be able to wake up. If he takes things any further, then he is taking a big risk, one that he is not sure is worth it. Quickly, he decides to flee the scene instead, and to try and forget this.

~X~

The main problem is that he _can’t_ forget it. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t forget the way Dwyer looked, the way he _felt_ , and what he could have done, if only he knew that he could get away with it. These are thoughts no father should be having about his own son- hell, these are not thoughts that any decent individual should have about anyone at all, but their particular relationship just makes it that much more questionable, that much more taboo, that much more _wrong_.

Yet it is all he can think about, until he finds himself wondering what he would do, if he had the opportunity to touch Dwyer however much he wanted, if he knew that Dwyer would definitely sleep through it. And once he has started thinking about what he would do, it makes him want to actually do it. No matter how he tries to tell himself that he should not want it, he _wants it_ , and he isn’t sure if he is ever going to be able to rest until he is able to satisfy his own curiosity about his son.

Disgusting is the only word that comes to mind when he thinks of himself anymore, but even the way that he constantly berates himself for this does absolutely nothing to stop him. He is disgusting, and he hates himself for it, and he is still obsessed with having his way with his son while he sleeps, completely oblivious to the way his father touches him. What’s more, he thinks he is actually going to go through with it, because the more he dwells on it, the more a plan starts to form in his mind, and once he knows that he _can_ do it, he knows that he is not going to be able to stop himself.

Flora notices that there is something off about him, but she buys his excuses that he is overworked and a bit tired. Or maybe she doesn’t, but she at least pretends to, and does not ask any further questions. He can only imagine what might happen if she were to find out, but he hopes that it does not come to that. Really, he has not done much thinking about what will happen after he does this, but the only concern that he has is that he gets away with it, that no one ever finds out what he has done.

His plan seems pretty perfect, but he has always been a diligent man. He spends plenty of time thinking it out, and it is not too difficult, not with someone as lazy as Dwyer. His son is already a heavy sleeper, and he would not question if he slept particularly heavily one night, nor would he wonder for even a second if he had been drugged, if that were the source of his exhaustion.

And his heavy sleeping combined with a large dose of a powerful sleep aid would ensure that he did not wake up, that nothing Jakob would do would be enough to rouse him. So, with his twisted plan in mind, he never manages to convince himself to back down, and eventually, there comes a night where he decides that he is going to do it, so that he can finally satisfy his curiosities. He does not know what he is going to do if this only makes him want more, rather than helping cure the ache of unfinished business that he has been left with.

~X~

Dwyer accepts the drink from him without question, and heads off to bed as he sips at it. By the time Jakob reaches his room, Dwyer is out cold, laying face down on his bed, still dressed because he had no chance to get ready for bed before his exhaustion overcome him. When Jakob rolls him over onto his back, he does not react at all, and does not stir even when he shakes him, getting more and more aggressive with it, just to make sure that the drug is really waking.

Nothing that would normally wake Dwyer wakes him this time, so Jakob sets to undressing him, her pounding in his chest. There is no chance of him getting caught so long as Dwyer does not wake, but he still feels guilty and paranoid, as if everyone he has ever met might come barging in the door at any minute, and he has no good excuses for why he is in here with his son, undressing his and sporting an erection.

But no one comes, and Dwyer is soon left naked, and Jakob looks him up and down, taking in every inch of his smooth, pale skin. It looks almost like he would be cold to the touch, but he is so warm that it is almost startling, even when he knows what to expect, both from groping him in the past and because he has touched his son in passing before, in completely innocent situations.

Even so, it is almost surprising how warm he is now, and Jakob’s hand trembles as he runs it over his stomach and chest, wondering if, in this heavy sleep, he is able to feel this in his dreams as well. Impatient, he takes hold of his cock to start stroking him, and though there is no noticeable reaction in his face, Dwyer does start to stiffen under his touch, which is definitely something.

Jakob is going to go a lot farther with him this time, and he has everything that he needs for that, but for now, he just contents himself with touching him for a little bit, with finishing what he started before. He feels so good just to touch, so warm, with soft skin, and Jakob wants him so badly, and can’t even begin to explain why. Ever since that day he found him alone, nothing has been the same, and he can’t explain what changed, only that it can’t go back to how it was before.

He is able to indulge himself with just these touches for a little while longer, before his own desires get the better of him, and he finds himself growing more and more impatient. The thought of being able to completely have his way with Dwyer is taunting him now, and it is not long before he has pushed aside any attempts at patience, deciding to just get on with it. Perhaps it is better this way, better to rush things, because at least then he is not risking his son waking up earlier than planned- though he doubts that will happen.

Jakob slicks his fingers, ready to get into the heart of the matter as quickly as possible now, but still, not too quickly. Dwyer will not register what he does at all, but even so, he wants to gentle, because the less inexplicably sore his son is when he wakes up, the better it will be for keeping him in the dark about what may have happened while he was out. And fingering him is nice, nice enough to keep Jakob’s desires at bay, at least for the time being.

Dwyer is so tight around his fingers, and he shudders to think of what it will feel like when he is finally fucking him. He whimpers a bit in his sleep, the first sign of a reaction so far, but it does not indicate that he might wake up soon. It is just a very natural reaction to the way that Jakob steadily works him open, and he knows that he still has plenty of time, that Dwyer is caught up in what must be a very pleasant dream, but he tries not to dwell too much on that.

Whatever he dreams about while his father molests him in his sleep, Jakob is better off not knowing.

Even doing this is not enough to help him maintain his restraint for long. Each of Dwyer’s soft moans just make him want to progress that much more, achingly hard for his son, the anticipation for what he is about to do simply too much to bare. And he has already taken things so far that he knows he can’t stop now, that it will not change anything if he does, so the only thing for it is to go straight on, full speed ahead, continuing this depraved descent.

Finally, he can’t take it anymore, and has to have his way with him now, before he completely loses his mind in the moment. He gets on top of Dwyer, pushing his legs back a bit, surprised at how easy that is, surprised at how flexible his son turns out to be, though there is hardly any time to think about that. With the head of his cock posed to enter him, Jakob looks down to search his face one last time, looking for any signs that he might be about to wake up.

His breath catches in his throat as he gets a proper look at Dwyer. It isn’t as if he is _surprised_ by what he sees there; he knows what he is doing, and has been aware the whole time that this is son, but it feels like this is the first time that he really sees that, that he really sees Dwyer. And he feels a stab somewhere in his chest as he takes in just how beautiful Dwyer looks right now, so peaceful as he sleeps, and Jakob really does love him, so much, so much that it hurts him right now.

This is not enough to stop him from what he is about to do, though. If anything, the aching love he feels for his only son in this moment only pushes him further, only makes him want to do this that much more. He _needs_ this, even if he can’t even begin to understand why, and with a low groan, he slowly starts to push inside.

Dwyer is so tight that he can’t hold back, and he has never felt anything like this before. Jakob quickly forgets his need to take things slow and easy, quickly forgets everything other than how badly he needs this, and once he is completely buried inside of Dwyer, he is soon lost in it all, forgetting all of that and more, only aware of this moment, and how much he needs it.

He puts his hands on Dwyer’s hips to keep the sleeping boy steady while he starts thrusting into him, holding nothing back as he does. All the while, he keeps gazing into his face, watching it shift just a little bit as he moans, unknowingly, for his father, and he is so overwhelmed by his feelings that he finds himself whining and whimpering as well.

He would say that he is fucking Dwyer senseless, but Dwyer would be senseless either way, still out cold. Even so, Jakob knows that this is too intense, far more intense than what he had planned, but there is nothing he can do to stop, or slow himself down. It feels so good, it is exactly the release that he has been craving, and when he is this lost to his own pleasure, it takes him hardly any time at all to let out all of those pent up feelings that have been haunting him, coming harder than he ever has in his life.

After this, after what feels like an eternity of trying to catch his breath, he knows that he has to act quickly. Dwyer will likely sleep through till morning, and it is unlikely anyone knows that he is in here, but Jakob still knows better than to prolong this risk, and knows he needs to get Dwyer cleaned up and dressed and left the way he was found, so that he can get out of here and pretend that this never happened.

Except there is no way he will ever be able to forget this. In fact, things are far worse than he planned, because, as he works to get Dwyer cleaned up, he realizes that this has not cured him at all. If anything, having experienced it once, Jakob finds that he just craves the touch of his son even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Flora knows that something is up with her husband, that something has changed. He disappears a lot more lately, with vague excuses for where he is going and what he is doing, and though she never wants to distrust him, just happy to be able to be with him, she knows that there has to be a reason that he is not telling her, something leading him away, and something that he feels like he needs to keep to himself.

Not only that, but there has been a change in his behavior lately as well. Particularly, his behavior where their son is concerned. Jakob has always been hard on Dwyer, partially due to his own harsh upbringing, and though Flora goes quite a bit easier on him, the conflict between father and son has always remained. Lately, though, Jakob has gone easier on him as well, and whenever he does get on his case, it almost feels hollow, like he is trying to play a part, to keep up the old act simply for the sake of doing it. As if he has no more reason to be hard on Dwyer, but does not want anyone to ask him why he has eased up so much.

When she tries to talk to Dwyer about it, he is completely clueless. He is, naturally, glad that his father is not on his back as much, but he claims that there have been no major changes, and that he has been the same as ever. Jakob has not spent any extra time bonding with him, nor have they had any big heart to heart that might have made Jakob want to go easier on him. He just suddenly changed, and Dwyer does not know any more about it than his mother does.

Flora is not sure how the two changes could be connected, or rather, she does not want to consider the worst case scenario. She does not want to consider that Jakob is being kinder to their son because he is in a better mood, and that his better mood is connected to wherever he disappears to, because then she has to question what could be making him so happy that he feels inclined to lie to her about. The last thing she wants to do is doubt her husbands loyalty, to make assumptions about him, but it becomes harder and harder not to question what is going on.

She also does not want to bring Dwyer into this, or make him worry about his parents’ marriage, but after keeping it from him for a while, she starts to wish she had someone that she could talk to. Neither Felicia nor Corrin seem like good options, and she does not want them to know that she is doubting her husband, especially when they both know him very well. It feels as if her son might be the only person that she has to lean on, and so, after much debate one night when Jakob takes his leave with a poor excuse, she decides to go visit with Dwyer for a bit.

Maybe she will not bring up her problems or worries. Maybe the two of them will just make light conversation, and that will be enough to take her mind off of her problems, at least for a little while. She does not have to actually concern him with his father’s behavior, and she can just delight in the company of her son.

By the time she reaches his room, she realizes that he is probably already asleep, and considers turning back so that she does not bother him. But he is a heavy sleeper and she does not want to be alone, and after a moment of internal debate, she decides to slip quietly into his bedroom, and just sit with him for a little while, while he sleeps. She has no idea why the idea sounds so appealing to her, but there can’t be any harm in it.

But when she enters his room, she finds the source of her concerns, and catches him in the act.

Flora goes stiff, her breath catching in her throat, but she has moved so quietly past the door that Jakob, completely wrapped up in what he is doing, does not notice her at all. It seems that she was correct, that everything is connected and that he is leaving her alone because he is having sex with someone else, but all of these things are connected in ways that she never could have imagined. And she was even right about Dwyer being asleep already, because he is out like a light, completely unaware of his father on top of him, grunting softly as he fucks him.

Jakob is fucking their son. Jakob is going easier on Dwyer because he is fucking him, and Jakob is disappearing from his own room to visit Dwyer, and Dwyer is unaware of the change because he is never awake for any of it. More than likely, Jakob has been drugging him, so that he would not wake up, and Flora has caught them in the act, and has not been caught herself yet.

For a moment, she considers turning and leaving, pretending like she has not seen anything, and figuring out what to do later, if she does anything at all. Then, she thinks she should speak up, that she should tell Jakob how disgusted that she is, and make him stop. She thinks that she _should_ do those things, and that she _should_ be disgusted, but instead, she remains still, continues watching them, slowly coming to terms with the fact that she is _not_ disgusted.

The only thing that she feels right now is intrigued, and she has no idea how to process that.

This is not something that she should be able to stand by and watch, and this is not something that she should want as much as she does. She never even realized that she wanted it, but what other explanation is there? When she found herself outside her son’s room, she decided that it would bring her comfort just to watch him sleep, and now, she watches Jakob take advantage of him while he sleeps, and instead of feeling repulsion, she just feels something akin to jealousy, and what she knows must be steadily building arousal.

Flora wants this, has wanted this in the back of her mind for longer than she can ever know. She has no idea how Jakob ended up here, doing something like this, but she wishes that she had known, not so that she could have stopped him from doing it, but so that she could have joined him, could have asked him his secrets, asked him how he knew he wanted it, and when he realized that he did.

He still has no noticed her, and he looks like he is enjoying himself so much. Seeing him like this now, she no longer has any doubt of his feelings for her, knowing that they are still genuine. This is something different, something that can’t be compared, and she isn’t jealous of her son right now, but of her husband, who gets to have his way with her son.

The option to turn around and pretend as if she hasn’t seen a thing is still there, and Flora does not consider it for a moment longer. She wants to keep watching them, wants to see what happens when Jakob notices her, and she wants to be there with him, and with their drugged son, who would not even notice if another pair of hands were to touch him. They could have been doing this together, all along, but how were either of them to know that?

She can just barely see Jakob like this, with his back mostly to her, but she can tell that his eyes are closed in his contentment. Dwyer, beneath him, is a bit more visibly, sleeping peacefully with his expression occasionally shifting, hinting that he might be dreaming right now, about any number of things. More than likely, though, he is not dreaming about what is actually happening to him. Flora bites her lip, suddenly so aware of just how beautiful a son she has.

Without realizing it, she whimpers in her arousal, and Jakob freezes, immediately aware of her presence, and that he has been caught. He stops everything, and turns to look at her so slowly, as if he could will her away just by taking his time. She is still standing there, staring at him by the time he is looking at her, and the panic in his eyes is exactly what she would have expected.

But Flora takes him by surprise as she says, “No, you don’t have to stop.”

“What are you…how did you…what do…” None of the sentences that he attempts actually amount to much of anything, and he flinches as she starts to cross the room, closing the distance between the two of them.

“I just want to watch, so you don’t have to stop.”

“Why?” he finally asks, to which Flora can only reply, “I don’t know.” Somehow, that makes it all make sense to him, and he hesitates for only a moment longer before he starts moving again, thrusting into Dwyer, who looks even prettier and even more peaceful from up close, as if there is no place he would rather be than unconscious and beneath his father, being pounded so hard that there is no doubt he is drugged right now.

After a moment of silence, save his soft grunting, he breaks it by saying, in a breathless tone of voice, “How long have you known?”

“Just now,” she replies. “I’ve known something must be going on for a while, but I didn’t know what it was. I knew you were going off to do something you didn’t want me to know about, and I knew you were feeling better, good enough to not harp on Dwyer so much, but I never knew…”

“You came here by chance?”

“I just wanted to be with somebody.” Or she just wanted to watch her son sleep; now that she has all these new feelings welling up inside of her, Flora is not quite sure _what_ she wanted. She just knows that she is lucky that Jakob is in no position to judge her, but she realizes that is not exactly a good reason to feel lucky right now.

“I should have been with you. I shouldn’t have…” He trails off, both not knowing what to say, and still a bit caught up in fucking Dwyer, but Flora shakes her head.

“Let’s not think about any of that right now,” she replies. Once he starts feeling guilty, she will have no choice but to join him in his guilt.

Jakob does not last much longer like this, and she is able to watch him until the end, until his face is contorting in pleasure as he pulls out, making a mess of his son while managing to avoid any damage to his bedsheets. He takes a moment to catch his breath, panting over him, before he moves to start getting Dwyer cleaned up, to rid him of any evidence. Flora hesitates, staring at Dwyer’s obvious erection, curiosity bubbling up in her until she has to ask.

“What do you do about him?” she asks, and Jakob hesitates, the look in his eyes saying that he probably rarely, if ever, does anything. She can understand why, wanting to get away as quickly as he can after, but then, she can’t stop herself from asking, “Will he stay asleep long enough for me to…?”

She is not sure if Jakob is surprised by her question or not, but he nods. “He should be out like this for a while, and we both know how he sleeps even when he hasn’t been drugged. You should be safe to do whatever you want.”

“I want you to do it with me,” she says, so simply, and Jakob still seems to understand perfectly, nodding as he gets back into position. Dwyer is still laying on his back, and still more than ready to take his father, whether he realizes it or not. At the same time, Flora removes her clothes and climbs onto the bed, sitting beside him while she watches Jakob ease his way inside, moaning softly as he does.

Once he is settled inside of Dwyer, she gets on top of him, straddling him as she rubs against the tip of his cock. She is facing him, facing away from Jakob, so that she can watch the peaceful expression on her son’s face, which occasionally shifts and contorts with the pleasure that he does not realize he is receiving. She is slow as she starts to push down onto him, letting him penetrate her steadily, her breath catching in her throat as she realizes that she is really doing this.

Jakob remains still as he waits for her, not wanting to jostle Dwyer too much while Flora is still figuring out her position, still settling onto him. She is so used to being fucked by her husband that there is nothing so unusual about the act itself. But it is the setting and it is who she is fucking, and how she is fucking him, that makes it hard for her to breathe, and that is why she continues to face Dwyer, not wanting to forget for even a moment what it really is that she is doing.

She should feel much more guilty about it, but once he is completely inside of her, with Flora resting on her son’s lap, the only thought she has is that she should have realized she wanted this so much sooner, that she could have been doing this with Jakob all along. A soft moan slips past her lips, and she feels hands encircling her, her husband’s hands as he holds onto her from behind, him inside of Dwyer, and her with Dwyer inside of her, and Dwyer completely oblivious, sleeping like he always does, unconcerned with the world around him.

“Are you ready for more?” he asks her softly, his voice so quiet and fragile sounding. This is such a vulnerable moment for him, as his darkest secret is revealed to her, but he can at least take comfort in the fact that she has chosen not to condemn him for it, but to join him in it. Are they really such terrible parents? Perfectly suited for each other in that regard, at least.

“Yes,” she breathes, and her voice has that same fragile quality to it, afraid of somehow shattering this moment. Slowly, he starts to thrust forward into Dwyer, who shifts beneath Flora. Jakob is holding onto her for leverage, rather than their son, and she lets him touch her, glad to feel his hands on her body, glad for this reminder that they are completely connected in what they are doing.

With that thought in mind, she lets herself rise and fall, slowly until she has started bouncing on Dwyer’s lap, breath coming out in sharp gasps, Jakob’s hands moving to grope at her breasts. The two of them are working in a sort of tandem right now, opposite of each other. His thrusts and her bounces move in opposite time, and they work to match the same rhythm, not needing to communicate in any way to figure it out.

It is like she is fucking Jakob, but also not at all like she is fucking Jakob. The one between them makes all the difference, connecting them in a different way than they would be connected if they were alone together. It is hard for her to explain, but it feels like it is more, even more than the fact that they are simply connected in the crime that they are committing together. She doubts she will ever be able to explain it to herself, or understand just how they have ended up here, or how it could possibly feel so right.

Riding her son, it is easy to get herself close to the edge, and with Jakob groping at her, groaning behind her as his thrusts become more frantic, less controlled, she is not able to restrain herself either. Flora is not a particularly loud lover, but she can’t help herself now, moaning out a bit, as loud as she ever has, finding the same passion in this situation. In the back of her mind, she knows that she has to be careful, should anyone pass by his room, but it is hard to care about it, and she can only hope that her loudest moans are still relatively quiet, that the two of them are not found out.

Jakob has managed to keep it up for a bit now without getting caught, and she hopes that she has that luxury, that the two of them are able to keep this secret together. When she comes, so hard that she is not sure if she has ever felt anything like this before, she slumps forward, her face so close to Dwyer’s that she can feel his breath. His eyes twitch a bit, but they do not open. There is still no risk of him catching them.

She waits for Jakob to finish again, and she aids him in cleaning up. The two of them get dressed together and inspect the room, making sure that nothing is different from how it was when Jakob first arrived, and then, without a word, they turn to leave. The halls are empty, and they are able to walk together, acting as if nothing has happened.

She does not know if they will ever speak of what they have done outside of that room, or if they will act as they always have, right up until the moment that Jakob makes his excuses, so that he can go to drug their son. The next time, she is not going to waste any time in following him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
